Light Me Up
by Katy5219
Summary: Elena is celebrating her bachelorette party at a local strip club on Christmas, when she meets a strange man who'll change everything. And rock her body while doing so, of course. AU/AH Smut! For Angel's Blue Eyed Girl!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**AN:** Helloo :) This is my last one shot for the Christmas fic exchange, as prompted by Angel's Blue Eyed Girl :) This is, simply put, way out of my comfort zone, but I did the best I could, and I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"I look stupid."<p>

Caroline narrowed her eyes and huffed. "No you don't."

"Yes, she does." Bonnie interjected.

Elena pointed at the jeweled tiara on her head. "It's stupid. I'm not getting crowned as Queen Elena of Mystic Falls, I'm getting married."

"Pfft." Caroline bounced on her toes. "Come on, Elena, this is your one night to let loose and have fun. Just go with it, please. For me?"

Caroline pulled out the big guns and flashed her puppy eyes at the other two girls. Elena sighed and rubbed her arms. The chilly December wind caressed the skin left bare by her halterneck dress. She was an idiot for leaving her coat in the limo.

She was also an idiot for ever agreeing to let Caroline Forbes plan her bacherolette party. It was because of that fatal error, that she, an acclaimed author and good girl, was standing outside of a club called The Petting Zoo. What she was meant to pet, she didn't know, nor did she want to. Two days before Christmas and a week before her wedding, she was at a strip club. It was too hilarious, really.

After going out with Matt for 5 years, she was ready to get married. Sure, they were young, but they were Matt and Elena. They were destined to end up with 2.5 kids and a picket fence, everyone knew that. Their parents had joked about it during their sandbox days, and everyone else had wholeheartedly agreed. Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert were the perfect couple.

She hadn't even thought twice when he finally popped the question six months ago. What was there to think about? They were as steady as steady could be (even if he refused to move in with her, wanting to hold on to some oldfashioned romance), what would marriage even change? They'd just be even more committed to each other, and get spanking new titles to boot.

"Fine, whatever." Elena muttered. "Are we going in or is it too late to go with the potpourri course Bonnie suggested?"

"We are not spending your bacherolette party playing with dried flowers and funky hippie crap." Caroline said for the thousandth time. "Seriously, Bonnie, what is wrong with you?"

Just as Bonnie was about to bark out a clever retort, possibly relating to Caroline's skimpy clothing, Elena jumped in. "Listen, let's just go in and have a couple of drinks. If we don't like the place, we can just leave."

The other two girls nodded and they began walking towards the entrance. Elena cringed as she took in the scenery. The sign on top of the entrance was flashing with certain body parts that made her blush, and the only thing bouncy about the bouncer were her huge inflatable boobs. Elena smiled at the hostess tightly.

"We reserved a VIP booth under the name Donovan," Caroline said, clapping her hands together excited.

As the hostess began to check her list, Elena nudged Caroline, and whispered, "Donovan?"

"It seemed fitting," Caroline shrugged, "You're here to get crazy, but going with the future hubby's name might prevent you from going **too** crazy."

"As if I even would," Elena hissed.

Bonnie smirked. "Still, isn't it nice to know Caroline has moral boundaries?"

The hostess smiled up at them, and Elena resisted the urge to sigh in relief. She didn't dare to consider a situation where Caroline Forbes would act as her moral compass. Clearly she needed to find the bar and fast.

"Okay, you're all set! If you'll just follow me," The woman told them and motioned for them to enter the seedy establishment.

Taking a deep breath, Elena followed her best friends, all the while knowing that she'd regret it later, just as she always regretted Caroline's master plans. As she stepped in, she cringed as she heard Rob Zombie's "Foxy Foxy" playing in the background as both male and female dancers reigned the platforms.

"This is amazing," Caroline squealed and waved at one of the male dancers.

"Keep it in your pants," Bonnie muttered, "This is Elena's night, Care."

Caroline crossed her arms. "Doesn't mean I can't look..."

Elena nearly ran towards the velvet ropes surrounding their VIP booth, much too relieved to escape the cat calls coming their way. "Look all you want, both of you. I just don't feel like it."

Caroline plopped down on to a cushioned seat with a huff. "Why not?"

"Okay!" The hostess said, with just a little too much pep in her voice. "You're all settled then. I'll just send over a bottle of champagne for you, okay! Just holler if you need anything!"

The bimbo left their booth in a hurry, clearly much too happy to get away from the tension. Elena looked at Caroline, exasperated, and shook her head. She loved Caroline, she really did, but she just felt...well, uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, tucking her long hair behind her ears.

Caroline crossed her legs and looked at Bonnie, before cursing at the lack of support she was getting from the other girl. "Look, Elena, we'll just have a few drinks and see where the night takes us. Don't take it so seriously, okay?"

Just then a waiter came over and brought them a chilled bottle of champagne. She bit her lip. It was her bachelorette party, she deserved to let loose and have fun...right? She was much too good to begin with, she could afford to be a little...bad? She cringed at her train of thought, spotting a male dancer giving a random woman a lap dance. She just had to remember her boundaries, and strange men waving their...bodies in her face was a hard limit.

Shaking her head with a wry smile, Elena grabbed the bottle. "You know what? You're right, Care. Let's just have fun, shall we?"

The blonde clapped her hands together in excitement, and even Bonnie seemed happy to bask in their excitement. Popping the cork, Elena squealed as the foamy liquid shot out from the bottle and ran down the table before them. Taking a sip right from the bottle, she couldn't hold back her giggles.

It tasted good, and felt even better. She was always so careful in her normal life, always following etiquette, being prim and proper. It was who she was, and who she'd always been. If she had one night to let loose and lose herself, it was this one, she was sure of it. She didn't mind, though. What she was getting in exchange was better – She was getting real love.

She was getting married on Christmas Eve, in the wedding of her dreams to the man of her dreams. As the champagne filled her with a warm buzz, Elena grinned to herself, the thought of her nuptials getting her giddy. She might've been young at the age of 22, sure, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted to be loved, and to be cherished. That was what marriage was, wasn't it?

Several drinks later, they were all tipsy and coming up with new and exciting theories concerning matrimony.

"Marriage is..." Caroline slurred. "It's so archived."

Bonnie giggled raucously, breaking her stoic role for once. "Is that 'archaic' in Carolish?"

Caroline glared at her and pointed at her. "It reeeeeally pisses me off when you get all judgy and holier than Dao!"

Elena and Caroline shared a look. Chuckling, Elena took the half empty bottle of Dom Perignon away from the blonde. "Would that be 'holier than thou', Caroline?"

"Of course not!" Caroline stole back her bottle. "Stefan and I are really into ethnic religions these days, alright?"

"I wouldn't ask since I recently found a book on tantric sex at her house," Bonnie whispered to Elena.

Her eyes bulged out and she shook her head. "That's really all I need to know, thank you."

All of a sudden, Caroline started bouncing up and down in her seat. "Oh my gosh, I just got the best idea ever! We should all get lapdances!"

Elena grinned and shook her head. "No way!"

"Why not?" Caroline whined. "We're already here, we might as well!"

"I'm sorry," Elena shrugged and downed her glass of champagne. "I can look, but I'll never touch."

Just as Caroline was about to have her explain herself again, her phone rang. Elena smirked victoriously. "Think of the groom, and he doth rings..."

Excusing herself, she went inside the ladies' room and took the call, excited to hear from Matt. Maybe he misses me as well, she thought happily.

"Hey," She said.

She frowned as she heard music and laughter greet her on the other end. After a while, Matt answered her. "Hey, babe. How's your night?"

"It's been okay." It was true, she was indeed having fun, even if it was mildly embarrassing to have to explain her whereabouts to her soon-to-be-husband. "Caroline took us to this club."

"That's cool." He was quiet for a while, and Elena frowned. Something was wrong. "Listen..."

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice tiny with trepidation.

"We're at this strip club and we're having a lot of fun," He laughed. "There are all these girls, and like I said, it's been great."

"Okay." She nodded, only to realize that he couldn't actually see the gesture. "How much fun, Matt?"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Elena."

She raised her eyebrows, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"There is no reason!" Matt nearly yelled. "It's my bachelor party, I'm allowed to get crazy! And so are you! Do whatever you want and..."

"I get it." Elena said tersely.

"Thank God," He let out a breath of relief. "You are the best f_iancée ever."_

After Matt hung up, she let out a silent sob and slumped down on to the floor. Was that who she was? Did she really just give her boyfriend a free pass to cheat on her? Did she really want to marry someone like that? Who was he? The questions soon gave her a headache, even as she finally stopped crying.

Pulling herself up, she looked into the mirror and gasped. She wasn't keen on facing Caroline and Bonnie again for a while, especially not with puffy eyes. Splashing water on to her face, she slapped herself lightly. Decisions needed to be made, that was for sure.

But not tonight, she firmly told herself. For better and for worse, it was her bachelorette party and she was determined to have fun. Even if the thought of her future husband sliced at her heart painfully.

"Get it together, and forget about the fucker," She muttered to her mirror image, before her eyes bulged out. Had she just said that? What was wrong with her?

Shaking her head incredulously, she walked out of the ladies' room and looked around hesitantly. Everywhere, she saw people having the time of their lives, carefree women flashing dollar bills at scantily clad men surrounded her. She hugged herself with her arms and looked over at Caroline and Bonnie.

They were both laughing like hyenas as two muscled men danced beside them. She shook her head. She didn't want to go there just yet, she wasn't even sure if she could. She needed a time-out.

That was how she found herself sitting down on a bar stool and fishing for her credit card. After a few shots of Tequila, her outlook on life had brightened considerably and the bartender, Steve or Stu, was her new best friend.

"You must be Elena," A smooth voice whispered in her ear.

Elena turned around, shot glass hovering near her lips, and sputtered as she took the stranger in with her eyes. Trying to regain her composure, she set her glass down and slowly looked at him...Before resisting the urge to look at him again.

He was...were there enough words in the Webster's dictionary to describe the Adonis standing in front of her? With the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, a body fit for a gladiator, and a smirk to make a...well, a stripper blush, he was the most delectable thing she'd ever laid eyes on. Judging from the way he smiled at her cockily, she figured he knew it as well, and she blushed under his intense scrutiny.

"And you are?" Elena asked, finding herself growing irritated at the stranger as he sat down on the stool next to hers.

"Damon, though some also compare me to different deities from time to time." He answered her happily, motioning the bartender over. "Another round for me and my lady, Stan."

Elena gasped in shock, feeling overwhelmed by both the night's occurrences and the man's audacity.

"How do you know my name?" She asked timidly.

Damon shrugged before handing over her shot glass, which was now filled to the brim. "I know all the pretty ladies. Rebekah gives me names."

"Rebekah?"

"You know, the hostess." He rolled his eyes as if it was common knowledge.

"Ohh, the lady with the inflatable jugs!" She bounced lightly in recognition, only to look at him in horror a few seconds later. "I really just said that, didn't I?"

"I can keep a secret." He grinned in a way that let her know he was telling the truth.

"So what, you're some highroller who comes here and screws the hot chicks?" She asked after downing her drink. He looked rich enough.

Damon snorted. "Hardly, I just know what I want, that's all. You're doing that wrong."

"Doing what wrong?" She huffed, tugging down the hem of her dress. As if she wasn't feeling self-conscious enough, she didn't need some random sex god pointing it out to her.

"The shot." He looked at her as if she was insane. "Give me your hand."

"Why?" She breathed out. Okay, she wanted to give him more than her hand, but that was a perfectly natural reaction to meeting a living god after finding out one's boyfriend was cheating on her...right? Goosebumps formed on her skin. She was losing her mind, that much was for sure.

"I'll teach you." Damon said, his voice low with anticipation. "Now give me your hand."

What was there to lose? She officially had no one to answer to. No one that actually gave a damn about what she was doing, or who she was doing it with. Slowly, Elena let her hand slide over to his on the counter. She gasped as he took her hand and grasped it tightly, rubbing circles over her skin. Screw giving him her hand, she was willing to give him her house, life savings, and firstborn child if he would just keep touching her! There was something electric about him...About the way she reacted to him.

"You see..." He smirked, knowing full well the effect he was having on her, "The best way to do a shot of tequila is to first do the salt..."

He whisked out a salt shaker and flipped her hand over, until his fingers were ghosting over the skin of her wrist.

"Wait..." Elena breathed out. "Shouldn't you be doing that over the top of my palm?"

"I was never really one for rules." He chuckled. "Now relax, you look like you're about to have a heart attack."

She felt like it as well. Almost prophetically, her heart began to pound faster and faster, as his lips descended down to meet her skin. Her eyes fluttered open as this strange man peppered her inner wrist with small butterfly kisses, before finally licking a trail down her skin. It had to be illegal to be that good at what he was doing, she was sure of it.

The whole room vanished as Damon slowly shook salt on to her wet skin and grinned at her, his white teeth beckoning her. Was anyone really a teeth girl, she mused. They would be if they saw the perfection that was his mouth, she decided.

Gradually, he brought her wrist on to her lips. "Lick."

Elena nodded soundlessly, not trusting her voice. She let her pink tongue dart out as she tasted a mix of herself, the salt, and Damon. Looking up at him from beneath her lashes, she saw him staring at her, his mouth slightly open. She couldn't even explain what the look in his eyes did to her...He was looking at her like he wanted to be the one licked, and it made her feel...wanted.

She licked the rest of the salt off her hand, and looked at him with mischief glinting in her eyes. "Then what, boss?"

Damon shook his head, amused by the nickname, and held up his shot glass. "Then...you drink this."

"I think I can handle that." She nodded with a smirk.

"But you can't." Damon grinned. "It's a process, my dear sweet Elena, and you're completely neglecting it."

He was just so...She had no way to describe him, because he was new. He was unique, unexpected, and unbelievable, not to mention wholly unfitting of her lifestyle. Perhaps that was why she felt so inexplicably drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Or maybe it was just the tequila mixing in with the cheating bastard.

"Teach me then." She whispered, unable to stop the smile that took over her face.

He stood up and Elena pouted. Was he leaving? Had she been too forward? God, why couldn't the earth open up and swallow her whole? Much to her amazement, he beckoned her with a crooked finger. "Come here."

"What?" She laughed nervously.

"Stand up...and come here."

With shaky legs, Elena stood up and took a few steps, until she stood before him. Her eyes wide with anticipation, she stopped breathing for a second as the strobe lights of the club hit his face at just the right angle. What could he possibly want with her?

Before she could come up with a list of theories, he looped an arm around her waist and brought her body to meet his. She gasped as she felt his muscles rippling underneath his black shirt. Damon was like a panther, his body was in lethally good shape.

He brushed a hand down her back, smoothing her dress. "Red suits you."

"You've never seen me in anything else," She remarked.

Damon laughed, before smiling down at her bashfully. "I don't have to."

With a firm hold on her waist, he dipped her gently. Alarmed, Elena placed her hands on to his chest. She liked excitement and danger, but she didn't want to land on the floor ass first.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Teaching."

Damon picked up the shot glass, and lowered it down to her lips. "Are you ready?"

Elena nodded, even though she knew she was anything but ready. How could anyone ever be ready for him, he was like every extreme sport mixed together! Almost as if in slow motion, he dipped the glass and let the liquid flow into her mouth. Moments later, he pulled her up and let his hands roam her body.

"Good girl..." He cooed gently. "Now swallow."

Who was she to say no? She gulped slowly, not even feeling the stinging burn of the drink, much too enwrapped in the intensity of the look he was giving her. She was being seduced, of that she was certain, and the worst part was that she didn't care.

Did that make her a bad person? Probably. With all certainty it made her a selfish one, but that was life. No matter how hard you wish for a happy ending, you'll only ever give as good as you get...At least she thought that was how the saying went. Matt had given her a low self-esteem and a boatload of empty promises. What did she really owe him, besider her word, which he'd already made moot by going back on his?

"What are you doing?" She asked, the alcohol blurring her senses.

"No one ever really knows, but it's fun, isn't it?" He muttered. Elena nodded, fully agreeing.

"And now for the grand finale..." Damon picked up a wedge of lime. "Bite."

Elena leaned in and opened her mouth, only for him to pull the wedge away from her and push it into his mouth.

"Hey, what are you-"

Damon grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with the lime in his mouth. She struggled for two seconds in his arms, before growing pliant and sucking on the offending piece of fruit. She moaned as the juice hit her tongue, and everything melted together – The salt, tequila, Damon, and lime – It was a heady combination.

Pulling back, Elena slammed the wedge on the counter and grabbed his head again. She moaned as she finally tasted him properly and felt his tongue move against her passionately. He kissed with all he had, that was for sure, and he made her want to match him move for move. It was insane, the way this stranger had gotten her to ignite in only a matter of minutes.

For a first kiss, it was a magical movie moment. She didn't fumble, she didn't hesitate, it was almost as if they were engaged in a carefully synchronized dance, and only they knew the steps. Damon pushed his hands into her hair, and inadvertently caused her tiara to fall, breaking her out of his spell.

Elena let go of him and picked up her ridiculous pink tiara. Placing it on to the crown of her head, she sat back down on to her stool, and looked down at her lap. She was a cheater. A dirty, dirty cheater who made out with random men she met at strip clubs. Hell, she was marrying a cheater! They'd have the dirtiest marriage ever, and they'd make slutty little babies. She cringed. The thought of Matt made her sick, and the contrast between the feelings Damon had just evoked in her made her ashamed.

"Nice headwear," He sat down next to her. "Personally, the Native American headdresses speak to me, but I get the whole Paris Hilton thing."

Elena rolled her eyes and looked at him. "The tiara is supposed to represent my upcoming nuptials."

Damon shrugged, and Elena wondered why he wasn't more surprised. "Interesting."

"I'm sorry," Elena raked a hand through her newly tangled dark locks. "You must think I'm the worst person ever."

She looked down at the counter before her. All her life she'd been constrained by having to live up to other people's expectations. Who knew one night could so drastically change everything for her? She was shaken out of her musings when Damon cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You're not a bad person, I can tell. You even feel guilty, even though I took you away from your depressing pity party and seduced you. So mainly...I'm thinking that any guy who would let a woman as amazing as you be this sad is a real asshole." Damon said and brushed the tips of his fingers over her cheek.

Elena let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, seemingly appalled that she'd even said such a thing.

Elena smiled. "For making you say all that."

His eyes turned cold. "I do what I want and that's that."

To prove his words, he placed his hands on to her hips and kissed her again. "See? Out of your control, completely my fault."

Her eyes fluttered open and her heart came to a halt as she saw how close he was. "Not even if I...do this?"

Pushing her lips against his, she massaged his tongue with hers and grinned as he groaned delectably. Biting down on his lower lip, she tugged on it gently with her teeth, before pulling away and smiling.

"Well, you've certainly given me a lot to think about it." Elena said.

"As long as those thoughts occur when you're alone in the dark, I'm pretty much cool with it." He chuckled.

Shaking her head with a smile, she tucked some of her hair back again, suddenly feeling shy. "I should get back to my friends."

"You should, who knows what you might miss," Damon smirked.

"Huh?"

He shook his head and stood up. "Go have fun...Try and remember me, will you?"

"How could I forget you?" Elena muttered.

Standing up, her legs still wobbly, she waved at him awkwardly. "Be seeing you."

"It was a pleasure to drink with you, m'lady," He saluted her back.

Elena smirked and began walking away with an extra sway to her step, wanting to put on a show for him. She knew what she had to do. She had to spend the night having fun as a bachelorette, and wake up the next morning and continue the party. She couldn't get married.

She and Matt would have to have a serious conversation about their future, but she doubted they could work past their issues. As much as it pained her to admit it, she was just as guilty, and she hated it. If you truly loved someone, you'd never betray them...right? Matt cheating on her gave her an out, but she chose to use it. She would have to break the engagement.

Just as she reached her VIP booth, she turned around, ready to smile at Damon one last time, only to find he'd disappeared into thin air. Disappointed, she turned back around and squealed happily as she spotted her friends laughing in the corner.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled and bounced up, coming to greet her. "I was so worried, where'd you go?"

Elena skipped over to her and hugged her fiercely. "Doesn't matter. Caroline, I can't thank you enough for all this."

The blonde pulled back and looked at her suspiciously. "Did someone slip you weed?"

"No."

"Coke?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "No."

"Acid? Because-"

"Caroline!" Elena laughed. "I feel good, but not because I'm doped up. Thank you. I love all of this, especially the tiara."

Caroline smirked devilishly. "Good! Because we have a surprise for you."

"This night can't get any crazier..." Elena muttered. "Try me."

Caroline pulled out a blindfold from god knows where and held it out. "Put this on then."

Elena shook her head. She was already a sinner, maybe not seeing whatever was about to happen would lessen the blow from her descent to hell. She snatched the black cloth from Caroline and tied it over her eyes, making sure it was tight enough to not slip.

"Bonnie! It's time!" Caroline hissed.

"Are you sure about this, because she didn't want..." The other girl hedged.

Caroline giggled. "Well, our dear Elena has gone batcrap crazy, so who knows? Guess we'll see then. Oh good, he's here!"

Elena chuckled. Was this really happening? After finding out her fiance was cheating on her, and making out with a complete stranger, she was now going to get a lapdance from some oiled up Chippendale. All in the span of an hour.

Caroline tugged on her arm and pulled her over to the cushions. "Just sit right here...Okay, bye."

"What are you doing, Caroline?" Bonnie hissed under her breath. Even if she couldn't see the other girl, Elena recognized Bonnie's angry tone.

"We're going to get drinks, right?" Caroline answered her perkily. "Come on, let Elena have some fun."

The other girl let out a string of expletives, but their diminishing voices told Elena that Caroline had once again gotten her way. She shuddered, feeling nervous again. It was one thing to make out with the delicious surprise that was Damon, it was a whole other thing to be unarmed against some obscene pervert grinding up against her.

Just as she was about to take her blindfold off, someone grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't do that."

Elena frowned. There was something off about his voice. It was too low or something. She wanted to smack herself. What was she, the Simon Cowell of hotline voices? It was none of her beeswax what he sounded like! What was her business was what he was about to do with her...or on her.

The man pet her hair with both of his hands, before she felt his hot breath against his world. "Relax. I won't bite..."

He seemed to find something funny as he suddenly chuckled. The tiny hairs on her skin stood up as she instinctively felt him inching closer. Then his tongue suddenly licked her earlobe, and she had to push her thighs together as that particular erogenous zone brought a wave of new sensations to the surface.

Was she the newly elected Queen of Whoreville? She'd just had her tongue down Damon's throat and now she was getting licked by male strippers! At least she had a trashy tiara to commemorate her reign. Just as she was about to push him off her, he sucked down on her skin and she moaned. Maybe she could indulge...Just a bit.

"Like I said, I won't bite." He whispered, and she sensed he was smiling. "Even if I **really** want to."

Elena shook her head. "Cocky much?"

She gasped in shock as something heavy trapped her on to her seat. She flailed a bit, before her hands collided with the firm naked chest of whoever was now straddling her. She stopped moving, too stunned to do a damn thing. It wasn't every day that naked men just hopped on to her lap!

The man grasped her head with his big hands again, brushing her hair back. "Very much."

With that, he grinded his hips into hers, and Elena gasped as she felt **him. **Was he naked? She'd imagined him in those pants you could rip off, or perhaps wearing a g-string or something...How was he totally naked? This was not of the good...She really needed to find Whoreville and greet her loving citizens soon.

The man continued pushing his hips against hers, and Elena pushed her thighs together again as she felt herself grow wet under his ministrations. She was too stunned to make a move, paralyzed by all the different sensations he was evoking in her.

He slowly let his hands roam her body, stopping over certain places to appreciate her curves. "Touch me, sweetheart."

Her mouth dropped open. "What? I couldn't, I-"

He grabbed her hands and pushed them against his chest. "Touch me."

Elena bit her lip. She was scared. Of him, of not seeing, and of her own newly discovered wild streak.

"Okay." She answered him hesitantly.

Slowly, Elena let her hands roam his body. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was fit, there wasn't an inch of fat on his body. As he moved on top of her, eclipsing her body with his, she felt his muscles rippling underneath her touch, almost as if he was affected by every move her hands made.

Suddenly, he turned around and she was touching his muscled shoulder blades. He pushed up against her and as she let her hands roam lower, her eyes widened behind the cloth as she came to touch with his naked backside. She froze, even as the naked man before her persistently danced around her, expertly touching her in all the right places.

"Screw it." She muttered, just as the first words to Britney's "Gimme More" echoed through the speakers. "Lucifer, here we come,"

_Everytime they turn the lights down_  
><em>Just wanna go that extra mile for you<em>  
><em>You got my display of affection<em>  
><em>Feels like no one else in the room (but you)<em>

She knew he couldn't see her, but she still closed her eyes as she grabbed his ass. She sighed. She didn't need her eyes to tell her what her hands had already discovered – That was one fine behind her dirty dancer possessed! Feeling more courageous, she began to touch him all over more liberally, pulling him closer to her own body, while occasionally grasping him firmly.

_We can get down like there's no one around_  
><em>We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'<em>  
><em>Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing<em>  
><em>They keep watching, keep watchin'<em>  
><em>Feels like the the crowd was saying<em>

Just as she attempted to reclaim her favorite part of his anatomy, he turned around and she was suddenly touching a whole other body part. She let out a small "Eep" sound as her hand refused to let go of **it**. It was warm, and it was big, and currently throbbing with her small hand wrapped around it.

_The center of attention, even when we're up against the wall_  
><em>You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)<em>  
><em>If you're on a mission (ooh)<em>  
><em>You got my permission oh<em>

Her eyes bulged out behind the blindfold. What was the proper protocol in a situation like this? The mystery man shared none of her trepidation, and folded his own hand around hers.

"Touch me." He whispered.

Elena sighed, too shocked to move, until he straddled her once more. "I said touch me."

She shook her head. "I can't, it's wrong."

He folded his hand over hers more firmly again, and Elena groaned. She really was Queen Elena of Whoreville, because she really really wanted to touch him.

"See?" He whispered, and it was a miracle she could even hear him over the speakers. "Out of your control, completely my fault."

Before she could gasp in recognition, his lips covered hers, and all doubt left her mind. As did common sense, seeing as all she could do was kiss him back. She'd been right before, he was hard to forget, and the way he kissed...She'd have to be lobotomized before she forgot what it felt like.

Moaning into his mouth, she wrapped her leg around his naked waist and desperately pushed up to meet his hips. She felt his naked manhood grow hard in her hand, and she cringed. What had started out as a lapdance had turned into a full-on intro to a porn flick.

She was jarred away from her lusty thoughts when someone whistled appreciatively close by. Panicking, she pushed Damon (was that even his real name?) off her and quickly pulled the blindfold away from her face. Frantically, she scoured her surroundings, until she zoned in on Caroline standing in front of her looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Caroline, I can explain..." Elena began, trying to come up with an explanation that didn't involve her coronation at Whoreville.

Caroline waved a hand. "Please, if my guy had looked that fine, I would've been all over him."

"What can I say?" Damon remarked dryly, bringing her attention back to him, "The ladies can't get enough of me."

With that, he stood up and began walking away, leaving Elena with only a visual of his scrumptious buttcheeks. She sighed, losing focus, before Caroline snapped her fingers in her face.

"Helloo?" The blonde said impatiently. "I said Bonnie had to use the toilet, though now I'm suspecting she would've rather caught the last act..."

Elena shook her head, ignoring the blonde's comments. "You know, I need to use the bathroom as well. I'll be right back!"

She stood up and practically ran out of their booth, trying to locate him. Just as she was losing hope, she saw him slipping through a door, and she followed him immediately. Pushing through the door, she realized she was in a corridor that stored the dressing rooms for the stars. Now all she had to do was figure out which one was "Damon's"...

Elena rolled her eyes. Of course. Just because she had no clue if Damon was his real name, she was willing to bet that the dressing room on her right was his. The door was plain, just like all the others, but the name on the door simply said "God". She had to give him credit for his sense of humor, at least.

She pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind her. He stared at her incredulously.

"You can't be here." He stated blankly.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care."

Damon began walking over to her, just as naked as he'd been the last time she'd seen him. His eyes glinted dangerously. "What do you want, Elena?"

She shrugged casually. "I just remembered that I forgot to tip you."

Opening her purse, she picked up a dollar bill. "Now, seeing as you don't have a g-string on, should I put this in your mouth or...?"

He grabbed the offending bill away from her, before swiftly throwing it back in her face. "I don't want your money."

"But isn't that what you do?" She pressed on, spurred by the copious amounts of alcohol she had ingested, "You dance naked for money. Why isn't my money any good?"

Damon laughed, the sound echoing off the walls. "You lie, Elena. I asked you what you wanted, and you come here with this shit? You don't care about not giving your boy toy a big tip, you're insulted that I was hired. It hurts you, because you really fucking like me, don't you?"

"You don't know anything about me," She muttered, "God, what do I care that you were hired to act like you were interested? Give the goody twoshoes one last thrill before she signs off on her life? I wish you wouldn't have, because now I feel even more low."

Damon shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is that all you think it was?"

"Wasn't it?" She challenged him.

"I was told I had a gig tonight," Damon shrugged. "Some bachelorette called Elena, I got a brief description, but it didn't matter. Looks never matter. Then I walked in tonight, and I just knew it was you. Every detail was right."

"And?" Elena raised her eyebrows. "Still not hearing anything of interest."

He cursed under his breath. "Let me finish. In your case...Looks mattered. You took my breath away, and as I looked at you, I was fucking mesmerized. You were the saddest yet most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I just wanted to talk to you, and it just...escalated."

Elena looked up at him with wide eyes, unable to resist. All her bitterness faded away, and all that was left was him. "You don't say..."

Before she knew it, he'd crossed the room and he was in front of her. Grasping her head, he stroked the skin of her cheek gently.

"Why are you so sad?" He whispered. "Tell me, please."

Elena shook her head. "Why? Why would you care?"

He looked pensive for a moment. "I don't know."

She sighed and bit her lip. "I'm sad, because...I'm never enough. I'll never be enough."

"How could ever think that?" He asked, shocked by her words.

"Well, when your fiance calls you and asks for permission to cheat on you, there's probably something lacking in you."

Damon's face lit up with understanding, before he looked enraged. "That fucker! Is he the reason for all this?"

Elena blushed, ashamed by her own behavior. "Yeah..."

"Look, forget him," Damon said quickly. "I want you, only you, and all of you tonight. Why can't I be enough?"

She cringed. Why was everything so complicated? "You are, and I want you, but I can't..."

"Because you're in love with him?" He scowled.

"No!" Elena yelled, and shocked even herself with the conviction behind her words. "Because it's wrong..."

"Why?"

"Because you were paid," Elena said fast.

"What!" It was his turn to yell. "What does it matter?"

Elena looked down at her shoes. "I don't want to wake up tomorrow and wonder why you went for me...I have enough of that already, thank you very much."

Damon cursed under his breath and narrowed his eyes. "You are just so- I mean-"

He raked a hand through his hair and paced the floor, before stopping. "You know what? Spend the night with me, and I **guarantee** that you'll feel wanted in the morning. I guarantee it."

She wanted to say no, she really did. Only then she dared to raise her eyes and gasped as she took in the intensity reflected in his. He meant every word, of that she was sure.

"Okay." She whispered.

As she dared to finally take in his body as a whole, she nearly began to drool. His firm biceps, his smooth abs, the delicious happy trail that lead to...

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"Hmm?"

"What is that between your legs?"

He smirked. "Well, Elena, boys and girls have different parts. These parts are, how should we put it, interlocking, and when a man puts his..."

"Not that," Elena yelled, her face scarlet red, "The thing surrounding the...thing."

"You mean these?" Damon asked, and lowered his hands to his inner thighs. He moved the grey pieces of fabric, which were tied around his waist, in a way that made it seem as if the ears (they were ears, right?) were...flapping.

"These are my elephant ears." He answered her simply.

She looked at him slackjawed. "Uhh..."

"Don't tell me you need a biology lesson as well," He chuckled. "What do you know about elephants?"

Her mouth went dry as her mind went into overdrive. "They're grey..."

He walked towards her predatorily, and her breath hitched. "Good. Go on..."

Licking her lips, she exhaled loud. "They're big..."

"Excellent, keep going," Damon encouraged her, constantly stepping closer.

"Uhh..." Elena fidgeted, rubbing her thighs together..."They have four legs."

Finally, he stood before her in all his naked, elephant-eared glory, and she was mesmerized. "What else, Elena?"

"I don't know." She didn't even know the president anymore.

Damon grinned mischievously and leaned in conspiratorially. "Elephants have a trunk."

Elena looked down between their bodies. So did Damon, apparently. "I understand."

Looping an arm around her waist, he pulled her body against his and kissed her temple gently.

"What do you think?" He muttered. "Would you like to stroke my trunk?"

Elena closed her eyes. "You mean pet your little elephant?"

"LITTLE!"

He pushed his hips against hers and she could feel just how **not** little he was. "Sorry, poor choice of words."

"You can make it up for me." He said.

"How?"

Smiling innocently, he shrugged. "Take my elephant home with you."

30 minutes and plenty of fallacious explanations to both her friends and his boss, they entered her small apartment. She turned on the lights and dropped her purse on to the floor.

"Make yourself at home," She said, feeling nervous once more, "Sorry it's so small."

"Mine's smaller." He shrugged. Damon placed his bag on to the floor. "Where's your uhh...bedroom?"

Fidgeting in her place, Elena pointed at the farthest door on the left. He swiftly walked across the room and opened the door. As he shut the door behind him, Elena let out a sigh, relieved to be alone with her thoughts. They sure needed sorting out, seeing as she was going insane. What was she thinking, inviting a strange man to have sex with her? Not thinking it further, Elena slapped herself to get rid of the nasty thoughts, only to be left with a stinging cheek. She really had gone mad.

Shaking her head, she began walking towards her bedroom, only for Damon to exit before she reached the door. He was naked once more, save for the elephant ears, and she blushed despite herself. He could've given a Victoria's Secret model a complex.

"Where's your kitchen?"

Elena frowned. Where was he going with this? "Right over there,"

Damon nodded and walked in the direction she'd pointed at without another word. Elena shook her head. Who was she to deny the man a last meal before the Queen of Whoreville catapulted them both into the lowest depths of hell.

Walking inside her bedroom, she paused when she took in the warmly lit room, with candles scattered everywhere. Had he lit them all as she'd stood outside abusing herself? She smiled, feeling her spirits soar.

She heard a noise coming from behind her, and she turned around quickly. Damon stood in front of her, holding up a can of whipped cream and licorice.

"You should get comfortable," He muttered, his voice strained.

Elena nodded, and pulled at the knot tied around her neck. As the pieces of fabric came loose, her red dress cascaded down her length, until she stood before him wearing nothing but a simple red bra and panty set.

"Amazing," Damon murmured, looking like he was in a daze, "How could anyone not want you?"

She blushed and tried covering herself with an arm, only for him to march over to her and kiss her. "Don't cover yourself up, please. You're beautiful."

Elena chuckled nervously. "So are you. It's why everyone wants you."

"And yet you're the only one who can have me." He countered.

Throwing the whipped cream and licorice on to her bed, he cupped her face and kissed her again. "I just want to make you feel beautiful."

She snorted. "Plagiarize much?"

He grinned cheekily. "If the shoe fits...Get on the bed, sweetheart."

Following orders, Elena crawled to the end of the bed and sat down, waiting nervously for him. She looked down and started laughing again.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously. Not with your little elephant-"

"LITTLE!"

She raised her hands. "Sorry, last time, I swear."

Tugging the strings loose, he tossed the pieces of fabric to the floor and glared. "It better be."

Smirking, he strolled over to the bed, before crawling the length of it. When he reached her, he placed his arms on both sides of her, leaving her trapped once more.

Gingerly, she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him downwards, until his lips descended upon hers. She moaned, not getting enough of him. His taste, his touch...Everything about him was driving her crazy. He trailed a hand down her body, letting his fingers ghost over her naked flesh, until he reached her thigh.

Squeezing her between his fingers, he kneaded the skin, slowly antagonizing her. Just as she was growing agitated, he moved his hand to the edge of her lace panties, and trailed it smoothly. Letting his fingers dance over the fabric, he chuckled when he heard her breath hitch.

"What do you think Santa will give you this year?" He asked.

Elena shook her head, as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. "I don't know."

He slipped a finger inside her panties, and let his head drop against her shoulder with a groan. "You're so wet. Shouldn't that put you on the...naughty list?"

Elena moaned, unable to form a coherent response. Hell, she didn't even know which answer was most likely to have him continue touching her! Shaking her head, she shivered.

"I really don't know..."

Trailing a finger down her wet lips, he continued to tease her. "I think you are naughty. What do you think naughty girls get for Christmas? Besides me, of course,"

Biting her lip, she shook her head again, causing him to groan in frustration. "Wrong answer, Elena. They get **teased**."

Damon plunged a finger inside her wet heat and Elena gasped as her inner walls contracted around him. She was ready, more than ready.

"Fuck, you're so tight..." He whispered.

Grabbing her hips roughly in his hands, he began tugging down her panties. "We're going to play a game."

"What?" She asked.

"The game is called..." He was on top of her again, "'How long can Elena keep her eyes closed'?"

"What!"

He silenced her by kissing her. "Close your eyes."

Too far gone to resist, she closed her eyes with a sigh. She could hear him rummaging around, but she had no clue what he was doing.

"Quick question – Do you have any condoms?" He asked.

Her mouth fell open. She'd completely forgotten. "Check my bedside drawer."

"Okay."

She heard him open the drawer, but she hadn't expected the laughter that followed. "Well this is interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing," He said quickly, "I found them."

True enough, she heard the familiar sound of the packet ripping, and let herself shiver with anticipation once more. Maybe he was all talk. He wasn't going to actually tease her, was he? After he was done putting the condom on, he brushed his fingers over her skin again.

"Spread your legs."

Opening her legs wider, her heart beat faster as she realized she was completely at his mercy. "Now remember, sweetheart...Keep your eyes closed."

Elena nodded. Seconds later, she gasped as she felt his tonque swipe at her wet folds. The urge to open her eyes nearly killed her, but she resisted, despite the shudders traveling through her body.

"Mmmhm." Damon purred. "You even taste good."

She bit her lip. What was he doing? Didn't he realize he was killing her? She heard something pop open, and she furrowed her brows, scared to even think of the possibilities.

She got her answer soon, as he began spraying...on to her heated centre. She squealed as the cold material hit her, and she squeezed her eyes shut. The mixture of the cold whipped cream and the heat of her skin made her want him even more. She couldn't even rub her thighs together since he'd decided to hold on to her thighs.

"Don't move," He nearly growled.

Elena nodded quickly. She couldn't move. She was a bundle of nerves, and only he could relieve the tension in her. She sighed happily as she felt him once more. He worked her over slowly, lapping up the cream with his tongue, occasionally sucking at her button.

Her breathing grew rapid and she desperately wanted to close her legs, but his hold only grew firmer.

"Stay still!"

Elena whined in misery. She just wanted more. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head behind her eyelids as he let his tongue tease the outer edges of her hole, before plunging in lightly. He fucked her with his tongue, changing the rhythm and constantly keeping her on her toes, even as her upper body writhed on the bed in ecstasy.

Finally, she screamed out her climax as she came, and he slowly lapped up her juices, before pecking her on the lips.

"Up." Damon said.

Remembering to keep her eyes closed, Elena scrunched up her face. "What?"

"On all fours, love." He answered her happily.

"Why?" She whined. She was too tired and sated to move a limb, let alone get up!

"Because I'm going to rock your world. Now, are you going to get up or should I go home?"

"I'm up!" She yelled, scrambling on to her knees.

Elena heard Damon chuckle, and she wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug grin (that he was obviously sporting) off his face. "Good girl, grab the headboard for support."

She wrapped one hand around the railing, wanting him to just do something. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he came up behind her and let her feel him. "That's how much I want you."

Sliding his hard cock between her wet folds, she heard him curse under his breath. "I can't wait to be inside you."

"Are you going to..." Elena trailed off, not wanting to sound desperate.

"Nope." He laughed.

She wanted to scream in frustration. As if sensing her annoyance, he pulled away from her. Elena breathed in deep, determined not to let her get to him. Then she heard the worst sound ever. It was a

click, followed by an electrical humming, which only intensified. No. He'd found Sergeant Pepper.

"Damon...No." She moaned, only to lose her train of thought when her cherished vibrator came into contact with the apex of her thighs. He was playing dirty.

She tried to push back and meet Sgt. Pepper, only for Damon to pull him away. "Ah ah! Don't be greedy."

She wanted to slap him and tell him to go to hell with his Gestapo routine, only her brain had gone haywire due to an overwhelming amount of pleasure. Disgruntled, she held her tongue and remained still. She'd come this far, she could go on a bit longer.

Finally, he brought the Sgt. Back and Elena moaned as Damon let the vibrator move up and down her wet folds, occasionally massaging her clit with it. Sweat ran down her body due to the amount of energy it took for her to focus on keeping still, keeping her eyes closed, and holding on.

"Damon...Please."

"Well at least your manners are pristine," He laughed.

Swiftly, he slipped the vibrator inside of her, and she could feel her body nearly explode in pleasure. She wanted more. She needed more, and she was just about to get it. Just a few more seconds and-

"Damon!" Elena screamed as he withdrew the toy.

She screamed again as he entered her from behind. Slapping her on her buttcheek, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her effectively up.

"Mind your manners," He gritted out, obviously just as affected as she was.

She had no answer, as she was too focused on holding on to her headboard for dear life. Soon enough, she was moving with him, letting her hips slam up against his, relishing their shared rhythm. She couldn't think, she could only feel.

He pounded into her faster, hitting all the right spots inside of her, and her whole body racked with endless shivers of pleasure. Soon enough, her eyes were fluttering.

"Damon, I can't keep my eyes closed!" She yelled inbetween gasps, her control slipping.

"Yes, you can!" He barked back.

She shook her head, her entire body objecting. "I can't!"

"Hold it!"

Biting down on her lip, she poured all her frustration into meeting him thrust for thrust, until he was just as breathless as she was. Just as she felt her muscles starting to spasm, and her mind melting, she heard his words in her ears.

"Open your eyes, Elena!"

Her eyes flew open, but she couldn't see, she could only feel. She came screaming his name, and he followed her only seconds later. Letting go of the railing, she slumped down on to her bed, lax and utterly spent. He dropped down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. Peppering her face with kisses, he chuckled.

"You know, I never thought I'd find a sex toy in your bedside drawer!"

Elena blushed and hid her face in his chest. "Don't! It was an old gift from my friend Caroline, I forgot it was even there."

"You didn't seem to mind," He singsonged jovially.

She giggled. "I can't say I did."

Slipping a hand over to the other side of the bed, he looked for something. Finally, his face lit up with joy as he found what he was looking for and held the bag of licorice in front of her.

Pulling out a piece, he bit on the end, and let her bite on the other. Slowly, they finished the sweet and met in a lingering kiss, that tasted of sex and sugar.

"First James Blunt and now Lady And The Tramp? What's next, thief?" Elena teased him gently.

"I don't steal," He scoffed.

She shook her head. "Yeah, you do."

Just as he was about to belligerently object, she placed a finger on to his lips. "You stole me. As crazy as it is, and as messy as it got and will get, you did. Mind, body, and soul."

His eyes widened in shock, before settling into a gentle and disbelieving expression. He grinned at her boyishly and she wanted to shout in joy.

"Merry Christmas, Elena." Damon whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Little Elephant."

"LITTLE?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And that's that! Hope someone likes it! Now, seeing as it's 6am and I've been writing for approx. 10 hours, I think I'll go and get some sleep :) Goodnight, everyone! *Throws cookies* Hope everyone had a great Christmas!


End file.
